The Intersecting Con
by Fabbit
Summary: The Leverage team tries to con the Buy More, only to find it's a big mistake.


I know I'm already doing a Chuck/Leverage crossover but I had an idea for a new one, that hopefully could last longer…. Like many jobs longer… like…. They do jobs together is what I mean.

It takes place when both shows are in their season 4… but it is past "Chuck Verus the Push Mix"

Also, I don't own anything.

"Why do I have to go up to the nerds?" Parker mumbled through her com, "I want to do fun stuff." She was carrying a computer that held a virus, which Hardison uploaded to it. They were currently checking out a suspicious small group of people at a Buy More in Burbank. A while ago they had gotten a client that said a woman and her boyfriend had walked in to the store. The woman had many bruises on her face.

"There is no jumping off of a building 'stuff' right now and anyway, everyone else is busy," Nathan Ford responded into Parker's com. Currently, Eliot (A/N is it two l's or one?) was getting trained by a greenshirt named John Casey. Hardison was busy making their covers solid and Sophie was busy dressing up to make a deal to the manager, Morgan Grimes, if it got that far.

Parker stopped talking as she got to the Nerd Herd desk, where the boyfriend was. His name was Charles Bartowski, or Chuck, and they believed that he was involved in something bad. Parker cleared her voice as she waited for Chuck to notice her, "Hello?" She said softly.

The man looked up from his work to see Parker and he started by saying, "Hello S- I mean! How can I help you?" He showed a large grin, but it faltered and his eyes…. Did something funny…

Chuck was trying to get some papers done so he could see Sarah. When he heard a voice, he looked up at the blonde which he instantly mistook her as Sarah, "Hello S-" He finally saw that it was NOT Sarah, but a customer, "How can I help you?" He flashed off his Bartowski-grin, which faded away when he felt a flash coming on.

Information based on a 'Parker' went across his eyes. She is a master thief, stealing the Rosalind Diamond and other valuable things. She is currently working with a team of five, including her. Pictures of the team were shown.

Chuck looked at her with bewilderment and fright, what was she here for? His stage of fear was crushed as Lester and Jeff popped up, looking at the blonde, or Parker. Lester faced Chuck and said, "We should be taking this one, Charles, since you are already engaged."

Parker looked at the two guys that had just popped up and it took her a second to understand what they were saying. She reached for the nearest pen, but only to hear Nate's voice in her ear, "Parker, no stabbing,"

"Those bloody perverts! If we weren't doing a con right now, I'd let you stab them!" Sophie said, too.

Parker let go of the pen, and was gladly relieved when the stocky man had finally convinced the men to go away.

The man had finally said, "Hello! I'm Chuck. You should stay away from those two…" He looked nervous and alert. Weird.

Parker smiled and let out a small laugh, "I guess I should. Anyway, I'm Alice. My computer has a virus, and I was wondering if you could fix it?"

The man smiled, "Yep! Your computer will be fixed by tomorrow. You could've just called our on-call service to just fix it up at your house, instead of having to drive all the way here."

Parker returned her smile, "Then I could've gotten one of _those_ freaks." She handed her computer to him right as another woman walked up to the desk and asked, "Who's this?"

Chuck looked at Sarah then to the other woman, or Parker, or Alice. He sheepishly smiled to Parker and said, "I will be right with you ma'am." Then he walked to Sarah's side and whispered into her ear, "I flashed on her! That's who!"

Chuck and Sarah were in an aisle with phone cases and a BuyMore employee with long hair close by. Chuck quickly told Sarah who the blonde was and who she was working with.

Sarah looked at Chuck in bewilderment, then said, "Con-men… this isn't going to go down well.." She shook her head.

Chuck was slightly confused and asked, "What do you mean, Sarah?"

Sarah glared at her boyfriend and she even almost yelled at him. She quickly calmed herself down and sharply said, "I'm the daughter of a _conman_! How do you think this is going to go?"

All Chuck said was, "Oh. Right."

Eliot was listening to Chuck and Sarah as he spoke into his com, "How'd they figure Parker out? And if Sarah was a conartist (A/N if only they knew….), they'll most likely figu-" He stopped talking when he noticed Chuck and Sarah staring at them.

Chuck looked over at the greenshirt that was mumbling something and he instantly flashed when he saw his face, "Eliot Spencer, hitter." He whispered to Sarah.

Sarah looked at Chuck with a concerned look, she was wondering how this was going to turn out. She walked over to Eliot and tapped his shoulder, "Uh, hi. I need some help with this…" she pulled out her phone, "I need a case for it." She lied.

Eliot looked at her and he responded with his southern drawl, "Right this way…" He led her to phone cases. He turned his face from her and whispered into his com, "Parker, get her wallet."

Parker started walking towards Sarah and Eliot and she purposely looked at her phone. She ran into Sarah and pickpocketed her wallet. She went down an aisle and looked at it, and was very surprised when she saw the CIA badge. "Uh, we might have a problem."

Nate skeptically said, "What? What is it Parker?"

"We are conning the CIA."


End file.
